vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystic Falls
Mystic Falls is a picturesque town located in central with a then population of 6,923 people, currently unknown since after it's closing and eventual restart. Aside from the town's foundation in 1860 by the Founding Families, the town also has a long history of vampires, witches and werewolves, causing Mystic Falls to be an uncanny village with a dark secret. Many famous historical occurrences have taken place in Mystic Falls. Description Mystic Falls, which was once a hotbed of supernatural events, became one of the few places (if not the only one) in the world where non-traditional magic had no effect (although all magic, including Traditional Magic, was ineffective); therefore, the majority of supernatural species and magical artifacts had no effect in the town. As a consequence of the spell that the Travelers cast to undo non-traditional magic within the town borders, a vampire or a hybrid who entered Mystic Falls would have the magic that keeps them vampires slowly stripped away until they finally reverted to the stage in which they existed before being reawakened as a vampire-- a dead body. They would then die the exact same way they died before reawakening in transition to become a vampire (e.g. drowning, snapped neck, a slit throat, etc.) and will stay dead due to the lack of magic reanimating their corpses. The magical energy that empowered the Travelers' anti-magic barrier spell, was absorbed by Malachai Parker. As a result, magic can once again exist in Mystic Falls. History Over 1,000 years ago during the Viking era, the Mikaelson Family heard of a mystical land from which the inhabitants were blessed with the gift of speed and strength. Desperate to leave the place they currently lived due to the plague and death of a child, they moved to this land where they lived among the special people as equals. Until one day, when the family's youngest was killed as he snuck out to watch the beasts turn from human to werewolf. This prompted their mother to create a superior race. The remainder of the family fled the village not long after. The magical place was discovered some centuries later in 1860 by the Founding Families and named Mystic Falls. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season 1= in the Cemetery.]] In Pilot, Mystic Falls is introduced as a small, picturesque town located in central Virginia. While nothing much is explained about the town, it is shown that there is a Mystic Falls Cemetery, where Elena Gilbert frequently goes to write in her journal. After the tomb is opened by Bonnie, the vampires in there try to take back their town, supposedly trying to get revenge on the founding families for putting them in the tomb for 145 years. |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= Due to the spell cast by Markos and the Travelers, Mystic Falls is uninhabitable by vampires and hybrids. The only residents in Mystic Falls are witches and humans. The Travelers also adjust the town line, to accommodate the location in which the spell takes effect. |-|Season 7= In the seventh season, the Heretics came to Mystic Falls, what eventually caused Mystic Falls to be a ghost town. Julian had taken over after Lillian Salvatore died and turned it into a party town. However, control is later taken back although the vampires were blackmailed to move out by Matt. |-|Season 8= In I Was Feeling Epic, Vicki Donovan returns to Mystic Falls for the first time since the collapse of the Other Side. Vicki planned to ring the Maxwell bell and reign hellfire upon Mystic Falls. Despite the attempts of both Damon and Matt to stop her, Matt eventually orders the evacuation of the town due to a "gas leak"; a regular occurrence in Mystic Falls. Vicki is successful in ringing the Maxwell bell and does bring hellfire, however, due to the efforts of Bonnie Bennett, Mystic Falls is not consumed by hellfire. However, the Clocktower is badly damaged, so too are the tunnels connecting Mystic Falls and the Armory. Furthermore, it is shown that the Salvatore Boarding House is transformed into a school for the gifted young by Caroline and Alaric. The school is named "Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted". Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= In Always and Forever, Elijah is seen talking on the phone with Rebekah who was still living in Mystic Falls at the time. Elijah also mentions to Klaus that if he were to go back to Mystic Falls it would be a place where everyone hated him. |-|Season Three= In Behind the Black Horizon, Elijah and Finn are on a rescue mission for Freya who was located by Davina's locator spell since Lucien wanted to go to the original site for becoming The Beast. The brothers run into Matt who tells him Mystic Falls is no longer a vampire friendly town pulling a gun on them. Elijah tells them they are not there to cause trouble they need to rescue their other sister which stuns Matt since he never heard of her before. Matt volunteers to help since it's highly implied he remembers losing Vicki. After the rescue mission is over, Freya and Vincent are taken back to New Orleans by Elijah with a sickly Finn. |-|Season Four= In The Feast of All Sinners, Hayley and Hope go to Mystic Falls, visiting Alaric's boarding school for magical children. They are seen waving to each other, and Alaric comments that Hope seems to be fitting in. |-|Season Five= In The Tale of Two Wolves, Throughout Legacies Series |-|Season One= In Hope is Not the Goal, |-|Season Two= In I'll Never Give Up Hope, In This Year Will Be Different, The Founder's Council The Founders Council is an association of the Founding Families, townspeople who are descended from the original settlers of Mystic Falls, as well as various municipal officials. Such as Alaric Saltzman. Outwardly, it appears to be a civic organization dedicated to celebrating local history. Secretly, the council's mission is to protect the town from supernatural beings, especially vampires. Journals written by members of the Founding Families describing vampires and how to catch and kill them are passed down through subsequent generations. Members As of Season Five, all supernatural beings cannot cross the border into Mystic Falls. But, later in Christmas Through Your Eyes, the Travelers' anti-magic barrier spell was absorbed by Kai, allowing all the supernatural beings to cross the Mystic Falls border again. *Meredith Fell (Outed in Season 3) *Alaric Saltzman *Damon Salvatore Deceased Members *Rudy Hopkins *Carol Lockwood *John Gilbert *Richard Lockwood *Brian Walters *Bill Forbes *Zach Salvatore *Grayson Gilbert *Miranda Gilbert *Mason Lockwood *Elizabeth Forbes *Pastor Young Societies and Institution *Mystic Falls High School *Mystic Falls Hospital *Mystic Falls Cemetery *Mystic Falls Police Station *Mystic Falls Animal Control Unit *Mystic Falls Historical Society *Town Council Locations *Town Square *Gilbert House (Destroyed) *Forbes House (Inhabited) *Bennett House (Abandoned) *Donovan House (Abandoned) *Rebekah's House (Abandoned) *Sheila's House *Foreclosed Houses (Abandoned) *Salvatore Boarding House (Converted) *Lockwood Mansion (Inhabited) *Klaus' Family Mansion (Abandoned) *Alaric's Apartment (Abandoned) *Meredith's Apartment (Abandoned) *Martin House (Abandoned) *Anna and Ben's Motel Room (Abandoned) *Pastor's Ranch (Destroyed) *Gilbert Building *Mystic Grill (Rebuilt and restored) *The Town House Cafe *Public Library *Mystic Falls High School *Mystic Falls Hospital *The Stoner Pit *Mystic Falls Medical Center *Mystic Falls Police Station *Mystic Falls Church *Founders' Hall *Town Square *The Lockwood Cellar *The Falls *Warehouse *Fell Warehouse *Vampires' Hideout *Lockwood's Well *Wickery Bridge (Rebuilt) *Mystic Falls Cemetery *Fell's Church *Vampire's Tomb (Abandoned) *Secret Cave *Grove Hill Cemetery *Miss Gibbons' House *Washington Street *1st National of Mystic Falls *Mystic Falls Bank & Loan *Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted }} Media The Mystic Falls Daily is the local daily newspaper in Mystic Falls. *'WPKW9' is the major network television affiliate where Logan Fell worked as a field reporter for the newscast and Brady works in tech. *Andie Star was also a local newscaster for WPKW9. Local Events *Back to School Party *Night of the Comet Festival *Sexy Suds Car Wash *Halloween Party *Party at the Grill *Career Night *Battle of Willow Creek *50s Dance *60s Dance *Masquerade Ball *Carnival *Recent Victims Memorial *Gone with The Wind Screening *Night of Illumination *Homecoming Dance *Wickery Bridge Restoration Fundraiser *Council Memorial *Murder House Party *Winter Wonderland *Prom *Graduation Ceremony *Mystic Falls Tree Lighting Ceremony *90s Decade Dance Fundraiser Car Wash Founding Events *Founders' Party and Heritage Display *Founders' Day Fundraiser and Bachelor Raffle *Founders' Day Kick-Off Party *Miss Mystic Falls Pageant , , and ( ) *Founders' Day Celebration *Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day Trivia *Due to legal conflict, the town was named "Mystic Falls", instead of "Fell's Church" like in the novels. **This is because there's a Fall's Church, VA and the town names are similar. *In Home, it's revealed the town's population is 6,923. *Mystic Falls is located between Lynchburg, Virginia and Charlottesville, Virginia, according to the map on episode Rose. **Amusingly, in the vicinity of where Mystic Falls is shown on the map, there is an unincorporated community named Damon. *Mystic Falls is the place where Esther created the first vampires over a thousand years ago. *Mystic Falls is the place where werewolves have resided for more than a thousand years. *Mystic Falls is the birthplace of most of the Originals. *Mystic Falls is the birthplace of two of Amara's doppelgängers, Tatia and Elena Gilbert. **It is also the death place of Amara herself and the mortal deaths of all her known doppelgängers, Tatia, Katherine Pierce and Elena Gilbert. *Mystic Falls marked the end of a 2,000-year long conflict between Amara, Silas, and Qetsiyah, where they all died there. *Mystic Falls High School was built on a land that was once an Indian village. *The town square is where the natives gathered to worship when the Originals were still humans. *Mystic Falls was marked by an Expression Triangle through the deaths of twelve Town Council members, twelve of Klaus' hybrids, and twelve witches part of Aja's Coven. **However, the Travelers' spell to purge Mystic Falls of "impure" magic may have disempowered the Expression Triangle, rendering it inaccessible to practitioners of Expression. *As of Home, Mystic Falls is now the reverse of Storybrooke in , where magic only operates from within the town's borders. *In I'll Remember Caroline learns from her mother Liz that vampires have been lurking around the outside of the anti-magic "bubble" that surrounds Mystic Falls. *It's shown in Welcome to Paradise that a vampire's compulsion is considered magic, and that a compelled human who enters the borders of the anti-magic spell will have their compulsion stripped away, as evidenced when a girl that Caroline compelled went into town, where the compulsion lifted, and she was able to decide not to do what she was told. This suggests that anyone living in Mystic Falls who has been compelled to forget that they were victim or witness to a vampire attack at some point in time will remember, which could threaten the vampires' identities. *The anti-magic boundary spell created by The Travelers has been removed by Kai, allowing all magic to be present in Mystic Falls once more. *We see Mystic Falls a flash-forward scene in Season Six finale, I'm Thinking Of You All The While. Telling us that the town becomes a ghost town when Matt as the new Sheriff drives around the ghostly town square. *In Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take, Mystic Falls is evacuated under the false pretense of a gas leak. *Any human found trespassing in Mystic Falls is food for the heretics. *In I Would for You, Matt takes a stand against the vampires and blackmails Stefan into leaving town for good along with all other vampires. *There is a continuity error in the date that the town was founded. In Pilot, the town's plaque shows the founding at 1792, however, in Family Ties it is revealed that the town was founded in 1860. The town's founding was changed again however, and in What Are You? it is revealed that the Armory received a package from Mystic Falls June 21, 1790. The town's founding has been changed from circa 1790 to 1860 and then back again. Gallery Mysticfalls1.2.png Mystic Falls 1.png Mysticfalls3.png|Mysticfalls at night 816-035-MF Clock Tower.png Salvatore Boarding House - Night.png 0504vampires1.jpg IMG00087.jpg Cementary.jpg MysticFallsLocation.jpg Church.jpg s06-40.jpg DSCN0061.JPG|Lockwood Mansion Exterior DSCN0066.JPG|Lockwood Mansion Ext DSCN0070.JPG DSCN0064.JPG DSCN0074.JPG ED-MANSIONS VirginiaTech.JPG mysticgrill.jpg Mysticfallsfullmoon.png Mf01.png Mf02.png Mf03.png 815-Mystic_Falls.png References See also it:Mystic Falls Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Featured Articles